


Nouvelle vie

by AngelLyslion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette called Skye
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Et si Marinette est la réincarnation de Ciel Phantomhive et que Sebastian la retrouve que se passerai-t-il ?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Sebastian Michaelis
Kudos: 7





	Nouvelle vie

Depuis quelques semaines, un corbeau suit Marinette, elle ignore pourquoi. La présence de cet oiseau annonceur de mort la réconforte et lui semble familier. 

Il se pose sur le balcon de la chambre de Marinette et la regarde à travers la lucarne. Il sait que dans peu de temps, elle retrouvera sa mémoire et pourra prendre forme humaine. Jusqu'à présent, il la surveille et la protège à distance depuis sa naissance, mais jamais il n'est intervenu dans sa vie et il est resté caché.  
Mais s'il fallait qu'il intervienne, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire, actuellement la vie de Marinette n'est pas aussi rose, qu'elle laisse paraître. Ses parents l'ignorent pour Lila, ses amis la délaissent pour la même fille. Il voit bien qu'elle souffre et il ne peut rien faire pour la réconforter.  
Après quelques semaines, la fille qui causait du tort à sa protégée est partie et les choses ont retrouvé leur cours normal.  
Le répit du corbeau fut de courte durée, car un an plus tard, la fille qui a fait endurer un calvaire de Marinette est de retour.

Mais entre temps, elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Et elle avait été forcée à abandonner son miraculous au profit de Lila, car Maître Fu le lui avait pris pour avoir blessé un civil. Alors qu'elle était innocente.

« Marinette descend immédiatement, nous devons parler de ce que tu as fait à la pauvre Lila ! Crie Sabine Cheng la mère de la fille.  
— Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Crie à son tour Marinette. Marinette souffle et descend voir ce que Lila s'est fait pour l'accusée une nouvelle fois. Arrivée derrière le comptoir, elle voit une Lila recouverte de griffures et hématomes sur son visage et ses bras. Et sa mère la réconfortant.  
— Tu ne lui as rien fait ! répète la mère en désignant la victime.  
— Non c'est elle qui se l'ait fait toute seule !  
— Comment oses-tu dire ça Marinette ! Je ne te reconnais même plus ! Tu n'es plus la fille que j'ai élevée ! Tu es devenue un monstre ! La mère lâche son emprise sur Lila et s'approche de sa fille, lève sa main et lui donne une gifle, ce qui surprit Marinette, car au grand jamais sa mère avait levé sa main sur elle. Elle l'avait puni, mais elle n'avait jamais levé sur elle.  
— Tu sais tu n'as qu'à l'adopter ! Comme cela, tu auras ta parfaite fille. Je m'en moque que tu me renies et me déshérites ! Je pars de cette maison et je ne reviendrai pas !

Heureusement pour elles qu'aucun akuma n'est venu akumatiser la mère ou la fille durant leur dispute. Et dans tous les cas, Marinette n'aurait pas pu aider pour que les choses reviennent à la normale.  
Sur ces mots, la jeune femme monte dans sa chambre. Sors sa valise, range tout ce dont elle a besoin pour quelques jours ainsi que son matériel de coutures. Elle descend et sors de la boulangerie.

— Sebastian vient et prend ta forme humaine ! Le plan v commence ! Et trouve-moi une maison !  
— Bonjour, Mademoiselle, et bien sûr ! Sous quel nom dois-je signer ?  
— Skye Phantomhive Michaelis, il sourit suite au choix de son nom. Il lui répond.  
— Bien mademoiselle, il s'incline et disparaît quelques secondes plus tard.


End file.
